Unicorn
by RavenChristina
Summary: A beautiful girl named Tara follows a unicorn into a forest and in swept into a world of magicks and romance. 7th chap up!
1. Default Chapter

Unicorn Part One: First Meeting

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy Verse, Joss does. I do, however, own this story and this idea, so there!

Feedback: 

Summary: a shy and beautiful girl, Tara, follows a unicorn into the forest and is swept into a world of magicks and romance….

Category: Uber/Contemporary, Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: Decide for yourself. Femslash and some fighting, mostly with magicks, swords, crossbows and the like.

Warnings/Spoilers: none

Once, long ago, in the time of magicks and unicorns, an evil sorcerer cast a spell on a girl and her friends, changing them into animals. But, luckily, his brother, a good sorcerer, managed to effect the spell so that they retained their human form at night. Even so, they were doomed to neither go to heaven or hell once they died, for they carried the soul of an animal, albeit only during the day. They constantly searched for a way to save themselves, coming up with nothing, living in the forest. Finally, one was sent into the world of men once again, to see if they could find help. And, it is here, in a small village that our story begins….

Tara hummed quietly to herself as she set the tray of bread on the windowsill, smiling at her handiwork.

"Tara," her father's voice boomed, "Get in here!"

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, her head down. She looked up through her curtain of hair briefly at her father, who sat by the hearth with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Tara," he slurred, "did you finish your chores?"

"Yes sir."

"And did you give your brother his breakfast?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now, hand your father his coat and I'll be off." He stood up, only to fall, then stood back up and lurched toward her. She stepped backward nervously. He grabbed her and pulled her up to his face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and he growled, "You afraid of me, girl?"

"No sir."

'Yes you are."

His hand rose up and slapped her, sending her reeling back into the wall. As she lay there, trembling, her father stood up and called for her brother. He came downstairs, and the two of them left, taking the bread she had made with them.

Tara finally stood up as the world stopped spinning. She leaned against the wall and used it to support herself as she made her way to a chair. She sat down and sighed. Her life had to get better. It had to.

Who was she kidding? There was no way that it could get better. She put her heads into her hands and began crying.

It was then that she heard a commotion outside. She looked up, and could hear the villagers shouting. What's going on out there?

She stood up, opened the kitchen door and stepped into the street. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped at what she saw:

A unicorn with a red mane and a white body walked down the street like it was just another carthorse. It walked with such grace, such elegance…. Tara couldn't describe it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands through the silky red mane and stroke the magnificent white body. As it was passing her, she stepped out and reached for it.

The unicorn turned and she gazed into startling green eyes. It seemed to gaze into Tara's very soul. The pearly horn shone in the late afternoon sun. It was gorgeous, but Tara knew from the stories that it could rip through her flesh with one jab.

"Get it!"

Out of nowhere the men of the village came with ropes. Tara was shoved away as they threw the ropes around the unicorn's neck.

"No!" Tara cried out, but her cries fell on deaf ears. It struggled fiercely and whinnied angrily, trying to break loose. It began to give up and allowed one of the men to get close enough to tie up its' legs.

Tara stood there and watched the stunning creature start to cave in to her captors. No. She wouldn't allow this wonderful being to be sold for money.

"No," she yelled, "No! Don't give up! They'll kill you! Get up! Fight them! Please!"

The unicorn looked up, and Tara could've sworn that it understood her. It reared up and charged, knocking the men aside and severing the ropes with it's' horn. It raced down an alleyway as the men dazedly tried to get up, and Tara followed it, not sure why she was but did anyway.

The unicorn galloped through the village and Tara scrambled after her like a mad woman. I have to get to her. I have to make sure that it's ok!

The chase finally led them into the forest. Tara leaned against a tree, panting and gasping as the unicorn stopped and turned, realizing that it was being followed. It watched as Tara straightened back up. There was a long moment of silence as the blonde and the unicorn gazed at each other, green staring into blue. Tara blushed and looked down, her curtain of blonde hair covering her face. She looked back up, and she almost thought the unicorn was smiling at her.

Suddenly, it stiffened. Tara didn't even have time to react as an arrow whizzed through the glen. It barely missed her and the unicorn, and then Tara felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She'd been hit with a second one. As she fell, she saw the unicorn charge in the direction of the archers. After a few sounds of scuffling, it returned to her side. It nudged her face, nickering softly. She faded into unconsciousness and the last thing she remembered was the unicorn's horn sparkling in the setting sun.

End of Part One


	2. Strangers in an even stranger place

Unicorn Part Two: Strangers in an Even Stranger Place

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: Joss owns all of Buffy, not me (the fiend), but the story is mine.

Feedback: 

Summary: Tara awakens to find herself in the company of some strange people, the unicorn seeming to abandon her….

Rating: you decide.

Warning: Femslash with some fighting; mostly with swords, magicks, crossbows and the like.

Tara didn't know where she was. She could feel warmth, and something touching her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see a young girl with long light brown hair feeling her forehead.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were getting worried there."

"Where am I?" Tara asked in sleepy voice. Suddenly she remembered: she had followed the unicorn into the woods and…the unicorn!

She tried to get up, but a wave of pain hit her and she fell back, groaning and throwing her hand to her eyes. "I wouldn't suggest getting up just yet, you're not totally healed." the girl said softly, "By the way, my name is Dawn."

"Tara." the blonde replied quietly. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain throb across her skull.

Dawn smiled and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute. Try and go back to sleep."

Tara opened her eyes and started to protest, but it died on her lips as her body obeyed the girl's command. Her eyes shut again and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke again to the sound of conversation and the smell of smoke. Her blurry vision focused and she saw people sitting around a fire. There were three women, one girl and one man. She recognized the girl as Dawn; she had seen her earlier. A young blonde woman sat next to her. The two of them sort of looked alike, and Tara realized they were sisters. Next to them sat a young man with black hair, and next to him was an older woman with brown hair. But, it was the woman who sat next to the two of them that caught her eye.

She had red hair that looked scarlet in the firelight and white creamy skin with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She was beautiful….

The man turned and saw that she was awake, "Hey guys, she's up." They all turned and Tara suddenly had the feeling that she was looking at something magical….

The redhead stood up, walked over to her and knelt beside her. She touched her forehead and smiled. She has a nice smile… Tara thought as she asked, "Where am I?"

The girl took her hand away and gestured to the people behind her, "You're with me and my friends in the forest. We brought you here after… Xander found you. You've been here for a few days."

The brown-haired woman said quite matter of factly, "All right Willow, you've introduced Xander, but did you forget about the rest of us; I mean, we live here too."

The girl turned and glared at the woman, then turned back to Tara, "That's Anya. Don't worry, she _usually_ had good manners. You've already met Dawn," she said, " and the person next to her is Elizabeth, although we call her Buffy. She's Dawn's sister. That's Xander, and I'm Willow."

Tara smiled nervously. She was growing nervous as they all kept staring at her.

Suddenly, they all stiffened up and Xander looked outside. He said quietly as he gazed outside, "It's time."

Anya, Buffy and Dawn looked at Xander, then back at Willow.

She didn't break her gaze with Tara as she said, "Go on outside. I'll be there in a minute. Hurry."

As the others went outside, she asked, "Dawn told me what your name was, but I don't remember what it was."

"T-Tara." she stuttered nervously.

"Tara." Willow said. She seemed to let the word roll off her tongue.

She stood up and smiled, "Well Tara, we'll be back later."

With that, she was gone.

Tara sat there, sort of shell-shocked at the whole episode. Here she was, in cave, surrounded by very strange people. And what was with her reaction to the girl with red hair? What was her name? Oh, right, Willow.

Tara sighed and lay back down. She was still exhausted, so she decided to go back to sleep. When she closed her eyes, though, all she could see was Willow and her face stayed with her throughout her dreams.

That evening…

Tara started awake as she heard sounds of talking. As her fuzzy mind finally registered where she was, she realized that the voices where coming from outside. She sat up and looked around for a weapon to defend herself if need be, when the man called Xander's voice rang out angrily.

"I don't care, Will, I still think we should take her back to the village and tell her to forget all she saw. With everything we have on our plates right now, I think we won't be able to take care of her!"

Tara recognized Dawns' voice as she said vehemently, "Maybe she can help us."

"Maybe," Anya mused, "Or maybe she could--"

"No." Willow stated. "She's staying here."

"Willow," Buffy said gently, "If she's gonna stay here, shouldn't we tell her…?"

Tell me what? Tara thought as Willow answered, "No, not yet. She'll stay here until _I _say she can go."

"Boy, aren't we being a little possessive today." Anya said grumpily as they all came into the cave. Willow turned and was about to retort angrily when she saw that Tara was sitting up and watching them all confusedly.

A smile lit up her face as she came and kneeled by the girl. "Feeling better?" she asked and Tara nodded. Her stomach chose to growl at that moment and Tara blushed and looked down, her hair hiding her face.

"Why're you blushing? It's not like she's making you horny or something," Anya said bluntly. A chorus of "Anya!" resounded and she looked around, "What? She's blushing for no reason then?"

Xander grinned ruefully at Tara, "Sorry about that, she just says what's on her mind at the most inappropriate times. Here, let me get you something to eat. Why don't you girls go and change clothes?"

Willow smiled at Tara and stood, then she, Anya, Buffy and Dawn went into the darkness past the fire where Tara couldn't see them. Xander, in the meantime, set about preparing dinner, and Tara watched:

First, he took out a cauldron and put it over the fire, then filled it with water. Next, he opened a satchel that rested against the wall and took out some herbs, putting them in the water. The cave was soon filled with smell of the herbs steeping in hot water. Using a big spoon with holes in the bowl, Xander took out all the leaves and disposed of them. He then took a string of drying vegetables from the ceiling, and, using a flat rock as a cutting board, took a knife from its' place on the wall and began chopping them up.

"Just to tell ya," he said, as he chopped, "we don't eat any kind of meat. We mostly just eat soup, bread and the occasional cheese when we can get it."

Tara just stared as the man who had argued so angrily about her being here moments ago chatting with her as if she was an honored guest.

Xander continued, "We always have enough, though, no need to worry about that. So, what village are you from?"

They had finished their meal and now Dawn and Buffy were going over Dawn's lessons. Dawn was reading hesitantly from a book that made no sense to Tara, and Buffy was correcting Dawns' mistakes and encouraging her. Dawn had complained about it, and Tara had thought Dawn was lucky to have someone to teach her how to read, for she didn't know how.

Anya and Xander had said they were going for a walk, but as soon as the two had left Dawn burst into giggles as Buffy commented that she wasn't going to wash the grass stains out of their clothing.

Willow, in the meantime, was sitting in front of the fire writing in what looked like a journal. As Tara watched her, she noticed the way the firelight danced over her features, leaving shadows in all the right places. She looks beautiful. Tara thought. She could feel a tugging at her heartstrings. There was something mysterious about her. About all of them. Tara didn't know what it was, but she was going to find out. She decided she'd start with Willow.

She scooted close to Willow and looked over her shoulder, "What're you writing?"

Willow jumped and pulled the book to her chest. "None of your business!" she snapped angrily, and Tara scooted away hastily, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Willows' face softened and she put a hand on Tara's knee. "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people look over my shoulder like that." Tara nodded, but still was a little frightened. Willow could see that, and tried to calm the girl.

"Hey, look, it's ok, really, it's just that I'm not used to having people look over my shoulder like that, and I get kinda protective when people do. I'm a naturally protective person ya see, so my first instinct was, you know, 'whoa, protect!' or something like that. So ya see, it's not you, it's me, and I'm babbling now, you should stop me when I do that."

Tara couldn't help but look on adoringly as Willow babbled. She's so adorable when she does that. "I'm sorry I-I backed off, I-I'm used to anger like that, but I guess you sorta surprised me. I-I didn't think you were the kind of person who--"

"No, I'm not usually," Willow said quickly, "I was just startled." and to show her it was ok, she smiled.

Tara's heartbeat sped up at the sight of Willow smiling, and felt a flush coming to her cheeks. She looked down and her hair covered her face. A hand grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look back up. Willow's eyes sparkled as she said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of around me, or any of us. We all probably have worse things to be ashamed of more than you."

Tara smiled back, and Willows' grin widened. "Good, glad you're not upset." Willow let go of her chin and stood up, stretching, "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night Buffy, Dawn." she turned to Tara and crouched down, "Good night Tara" and gently brushed her lips on Tara's cheek, which reddened as the redhead stood up and went over to a corner where her sleeping mat was rolled out.

As she lay down, Willow wondered if she should've kissed Tara's cheek like that. She wasn't sure why she did it, only that it felt right. Her lips were still tingling as she remembered how soft Tara's skin was. She sighed and rolled over. She needed to get some sleep while she could before morning.

Over the next few nights the routine was the same: Tara would wake up to find all of them gone, breakfast and lunch laid out for her. She would spend the day in the cave gaining her strength back. Then they would all return and they would have supper, then Xander and Anya would go for a walk while Dawn and Buffy would practice reading, writing and math. Willow and Tara would sit together and talk.

Tara noticed that the bond between the two of them grew stronger. Everything about Willow enchanted her: the way she talked, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her intelligence, the way she walked, the way she teased Xander and Buffy, rolled her eyes at Anya's blunt remarks, helped Dawn with her math…. Everything.

Tara knew she was falling madly in love with the girl more and more everyday. She began having dreams about her and Willow, kissing and holding each other, Willow whispering in her ear that she loved her.

Tara, being as shy as she was, would never be so bold as to tell Willow she loved her, so all she did was content herself with her dreams and fantasies, being as close to Willow as possible.

End of part two

02/19/2004 5:33 PM


	3. The Discovery

Unicorn Part Three: The Discovery

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or W/T. Joss does the fool (I shall send down my fiery wrath).

Summary: Tara discovers that Willow and her friends have a secret that will change her life forever….

Feedback: 

Rating: You decide.

Warning: Femslash with some fighting, mostly with crossbows, magicks, swords and the like.

Thoughts appear in _italics_; Tara and the animals speak to each other like this and magic spells like this .

Tara awoke one morning to hear Willow, Xander, Buffy, Anya and Dawn getting ready to leave the cave. She could see the sun beginning to turn the sky a light pink, so she figured it was pretty close to dawn. They all spoke in hushed whispers; still thinking Tara was asleep.

Tara waited until she was sure that they were gone. She stood up and got dressed quickly. Xander had managed to procure some clothes for her so her other dress could be washed. She tied the back of her dress and hurried outside.

They were walking rather quickly, but Tara managed to keep them in seeing distance as she followed them: Xander and Willow in their tunic and breeches, and Anya, Dawn and Buffy in their dresses, pale colors that stood out in the brightening morning.

They finally reached a clearing and Tara ducked behind a tree. What are they all standing around for?

They all stood in a circle, looking towards the mountaintops where the sun was just beginning to rise. As the sun came up, the golden rays of morning hit the clearing dead on, lighting up in gold. And it was then Tara saw the changes in her new friends:

Xander had leant over, and Tara saw that he was becoming shorter. His hair spread from his head down his neck and onto his back, where it became…quills?! Xander was turning into a porcupine!

Anya had crouched down and Tara watched in shock as her brown hair turned black and became long with a white stripe. It covered her body as she shrunk and a tail grew from it as well. Anya had become a skunk.

Buffy was kneeling on her hands and knees as her face grew elongated and a snout with a black nose appeared. A glorious coat of orange-red hair had grown on her body, as she became a fox with a bushy tail to match.

Dawn became small as brown hair covered her. Small ears and a bushy tail completed her transformation into a squirrel. Tara stood there, not entirely sure what she was seeing when she finally caught sight of Willow's transformation.

The sun shone on Willow's red hair, making it scarlet as her legs and arms became long, and her hands and feet became hooves. Her body became white as her hair became a mane and tail. Her face elongated and Tara thought she was turning into a horse until she saw a pearly horn appear from her forehead! She reared up and whinnied loudly, coming back down as the magic was completed.

Tara gasped. Willow was the unicorn! The one she had followed into the woods!

She tried to back away only to trip over a rock and cry out. Willow the unicorn turned and Tara could swear she was looking surprised. The other animals turned as well, and Dawn the squirrel scampered to hide behind Buffy the fox. Xander the porcupine and Anya the skunk looked at each other, then back at Tara.

Tara stood up and gazed at her friends, "O-O-Oh m-my G-Goddess! Y-You…W-Why d-d-didn't y-y-ou…. W-wait, y-you c-c-can't u-understand m-m--"

Yes we can. She heard Willow's voice and whirled around, wondering where her voice was coming from.

I'm talking to you through your mind. It's called thought-speech. 

Willow walked forward until she and Tara were face to face, We didn't tell you because we were afraid that you would go back to your village and tell everyone about us. 

"B-but…How?"

"I believe that I can explain that."

Giles! Came a chorus of thoughts in Tara's mind. Tara turned and came face to face with a man who had graying hair and chiseled features wearing a tunic of gold fabric and silver-colored breeches. He also wore a cape of copper fabric and bronze colored boots. Tara noticed that he wore spectacles. She was a little afraid, for he looked like a powerful man. Then she saw he had kind eyes, and calmed down.

Giles! Came Dawn's voice and she scampered over to him. He picked her up and gently stroked her, "Hello Dawn."

Buffy came over and nudged him with her nose. Dawn scampered up to his shoulder and sat there as he kneeled down and scratched her sister between the ears. Anya ambled over and Tara could smell the stink slightly. Giles chuckled and placed his hand on her, "Perfumio" and the stink disappeared.

Xander waddled over, Hey Giles, how ya doing? He rolled over on his back and Giles rubbed his stomach, which had no quills, only soft fuzz.

Willow remained next to Tara as Giles stood up and walked over to them both. He held out his hand, "Hello Tara."

Tara still was apprehensive as she took Giles' hand. He brushed his lips over her knuckles, the let go of it and touched Willow on the nose.

"Willow, why don't you and the others go? I'll take Tara back to the cave and explain the whole story."

Willow nodded, and Dawn hopped off Giles' shoulder and onto Buffy's back. Xander started off, and Giles picked up Anya and put her on Willow's back. If the unicorn could do so, Tara thought Willow wrinkled her nose as she said, Why're you putting her on my back? 

"Don't worry Willow, I made sure that the stink is gone."

Willow sighed, Oh all right, but you better not scratch me with those claws Anya, or I'll throw you so far that by the time you come down your hair'll be white! 

Giles shook his head and chuckled again as the animals wandered off, "After all this time, you'd think they'd get along better."

Tara gave a small grin. Willow and Anya never really get along.

Giles held out his arm, "Shall we then?"

The blonde took it, and the two of them headed back to the cave.

End of part three

02/23/2004 1:01 PM


	4. Telling Tales

Unicorn Part Four: Telling Tales

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I no own Buffy or any of them. If I did, would I be a poor high school sophomore?

Summary: Giles tells Tara the whole story, and she decides to help her new friends.. And the one she loves….

Feedback: please! I live for it.

Rating: you decide.

Warning: Femslash with some fighting; mostly with swords, magicks, crossbows and the like.

Note: Thoughts appear in _italics;_ the animals speak to Tara and Giles like this and magick spells appear like this " ".

Tara sat on her bedroll and watched as Giles helped himself to some tea that had been put on over the fire. He had removed his cape and boots, revealing red silk stockings. He was a strange man, yet he seemed very fatherly and kind. He could be irritated too, as Tara noted that he cursed under his breath when he saw that they had not put on his favorite kind of tea.

Finally sitting beside her, Giles sipped his tea and smiled, "Where should I start? Ah yes, at the beginning, I imagine. Well, Tara, you see, I have a brother named Ethan. He practices black magicks, and is always looking at some way to defeat me.

"One day, a group of young people were in the forest, this forest, as a matter of fact, looking for a place to stay. Now, in order to understand why Ethan cursed them, you have to know that the kind of black magicks he practices involve human sacrifice, and no one other than the sorcerer performing the spell can witness it, otherwise the spell does not happen.

"Now, these young people had been expelled from their village for being 'different" as the village elders had put it, so they were trying to find somewhere to stay when they stumbled upon my brother preparing to perform a spell with a human sacrifice. They watched in horror as someone who was actually from their own village bled to death on the altar.

"When the spell upon completion hadn't worked, my brother suspected that someone was watching him. He discovered them and cursed them, saying that they were doomed to walk the earth as animals for the rest of their lives, and their souls when they died would neither go to heaven or hell, but to be stuck in limbo.

"They came to me, and I was able to reverse the spell only to the effect that they would return to their human form at night. I couldn't, however, reverse the effect it had on their souls. They can't go to heaven or hell because they carry the souls of animals.

"So you see, Tara, Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy and Dawn are doomed to never have completion at the end of their lives when they die. I've tried everything. In fact, that was the reason Willow went into the village that day, to see if someone could help them."

Giles finished his narrative and gazed into the coals of the fire as he drank his tea. Tara sat and tried to take it all in.

Their souls can't go anywhere? That's horrible. Poor Dawnie. poor all of them. And Willow…goddess, especially Willow.

A tear slipped down her face as she imagined what it must feel like knowing that when you died you couldn't go anywhere.

Wait a second…maybe I can help. Her mother had taught her a little magicks. She'd never really thought about it, but perhaps….

"Mr. G-Giles?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around and facing her.

"I'd like to h-help."

"Help what?"

"H-help…Willow and the others."

Giles smiled, "Well, the offer is polite, Tara, but I don't think--"

"Please."

Giles smiled even wider at the blonde, "Since there is obviously no way of talking you out of it…"

The blonde blushed and looked down, her hair hiding her face as Giles continued, "You'll have to be careful though. Once my brother finds out that you know, he'll probably try to curse you as well."

Tara nodded nervously. The man grinned and finished off his tea, then stood and put his boots and cape back on, "They should be back soon. Tell Willow that I want to speak with her after supper. Goodbye Tara."

And with a swirl of his cape he was gone.

Meanwhile, in the forest by a creek…

Willow sat on the bank and watched as Anya, Xander and Dawn played in the water. Dawn was jumping from rock to rock, trying to keep her tail dry (not really succeeding; that was kind of the point), while Xander and Anya swam around.

Buffy sat next to her and watched Dawn, ready to jump in the moment Dawn fell into the water. Willow sighed and put her head on her front legs, Tara wasn't really supposed to see that. 

Buffy turned, We didn't know she was going to follow us. You _were _planning to tell her sooner or later, right? 

Not exactly. 

What?! The fox said angrily.

Well, I thought-- the unicorn began, but Buffy cut her off, Willow, she was going to find out eventually. 

I just didn't want to put her in danger, all right, Willow snapped, Ethan could hurt her, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she was. 

Buffy sighed, sat up and scratched behind her ear with her hind foot, Oh, I get it. 

Oh WHAT do you get? Willow huffed.

Buffy smirked; You're in love with Tara! 

Willow sat up, What? Don't be ridiculous. 

I'm not being ridiculous; I'm just stating the truth. You're in love with her, I can see it. 

Ok, Willow said, as she stood up and walked toward the water, How can you tell I'm "in love" as you say it, with Tara? 

Well, for one, you can't stop staring at her during dinner. Another thing, when you guys talk, you're constantly touching her. Putting your hand on her leg, holding her hand, stroking hair away from her eyes…I could you go on, ya know. Buffy said as Willow finished drinking and looked at her.

Ok, ok, say I _am _in love with her. Can you see the two of us in a relationship? I mean, the whole thing I do in the morning…I don't think that could really work. But, Buffy, I'm _not _in love with her. Willow said as she sat back down.

Buffy shook her head, Denial. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a swim. She stood up and walked to the water. She turned around, Will, if you are in love with her, you should tell her. 

Buffy waded into the water, Hey, Dawn, don't do that! Dawn, are you listening to me? 

Willow lay down and sighed. Buffy's just being a pain. I am _not _in love with Tara. Although, how could you not be in love with her? She's such a sweet person. Not only that, she's beautiful. Nice hair, gorgeous eyes, fantastic skin, and such kissable lips…wait a minute, kissable? Where'd that come from?

She started in realization. I…I _am _in love with Tara.

Willow couldn't help but smile inwardly as she said it out loud to herself; I love Tara. 

She liked the sound of that, and she said it again, I'm in love with Tara. Again.

I'm in love with Tara! 

Even louder, I love Tara! 

Willow stood up and began prancing around happily singing, I'm in love with Tara, I'm in love with Tara, and I'm in love with Tara-- 

Good for you Willow, but can we go back home? It's almost evening. 

Willow whirled around and saw Buffy, Xander, Anya and Dawn standing there.

Heh, let's go home guys. She said, embarrassed.

As long as you stop singing. Anya said as she hopped up onto a rock, then put her paws around Willow's horn. Willow picked her up and put her on her back, Anya, do want to walk home? 

No. 

Then shut up. 

End of part four

02/28/2004 6:44 PM


	5. Moonlight Confrontations

Unicorn Part Five: Moonlight Confrontations

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Yeah, I know, you get the hint already.

Summary: An unexpected guest arrives; and Willow and Tara confront each other….

Feedback: 

Rating: You decide.

Warning: Femslash with some fighting; mostly with swords, magicks, crossbows and the like.

Thoughts appear in _italics_; the animals speak to Tara and Giles like this , and spells like this " ".

That evening at dinner….

As everyone ate their soup, Xander, Anya, Buffy and Dawn noticed the uncomfortable silence between Willow and Tara. It was becoming unnerving. The two hadn't even said hello when they had returned.

Finally, Anya slammed down her bowl, her soup sloshing out of it as she said, "All right, the two of you either make up, or kiss, one of the two!"

"Anya!"

"What? They're driving me crazy with the silence and the not talking and everything!" She snapped.

Willow and Tara looked at each other. They both knew Anya was right… maybe not about the kissing part… maybe she was right about that, too.

Willow watched as Tara sat down on the boulder. The two of them had gone outside the cave to talk, and Willow was incredibly nervous. Her heart sped up as noticed that the moonlight brought out Tara's features, and her eyes seemed to reflect it.

The silence between the two of them now seemed impenetrable as they gazed at each other. Willow kneeled in front of Tara and took her hands in hers. She looked up and became lost in her eyes.

Tara inwardly gasped as Willow's hands touched hers. After a few moments, she finally broke the silence, "I'm s-sorry."

"For what?" Willow asked. "F-for my r-reaction this m-morning when I-I saw y-you ch-change." Tara replied.

"Oh, that? Well, uh, of course, you'd be freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't be? You followed us and then all of a sudden, poof, we're animals! And I'm so sorry, I should've told you, I was just worried that you'd go and tell on all of us, but now that I think about it, you wouldn't. I just didn't want Ethan to hurt you because I'm in love with you, and--"

"W-what?" Tara asked suddenly. She heard every word of Willow's babbling, but at that moment she wasn't entirely sure she'd heard her say what she thought she said.

Willow blanched as she realized she'd let it slip that she was in love with Tara. Her mind told her to apologize, but then she saw the look in Tara's eyes. She looked so hopeful all of a sudden, and Willow wondered if she should tell her how she felt. She began gently stroking the backs of Tara's hands with her thumbs.

"Tara," she whispered softly, "I've got to tell to you something."

Tara's breath came quicker as she realized that Willow was going to---

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ah, a tender moment between two people in the moonlight. Willow, dear, you didn't tell me you'd met someone." came a sarcastic voice from the dark trees.

Willow stood up and said, "Tara, get behind me." She called to the darkness, "Come on out Ethan, or do I have to drag you out of there myself?"

Tara watched over Willow's shoulder as a man stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a black tunic and breeches, with boots to match, and a hooded cloak. If it weren't for the moonlight, Tara would've only see his eyes, and that would have been frightening in itself, for they were a glittering ice blue with an evil glint to them.

"Now, Willow, dear, is that really a way to speak to an old friend? I mean, after all, we've known each other for so long." The voice sent shivers up and down Tara's spine. Oh goddess, she thought, We're not going to make it out alive….

"Leave." Willow said in a cold voice.

"Not until I get a better look at your new friend here," said Ethan, "And might I say, she's lovely, Willow. Quite a stunning--" his voice stopped short as he stepped closer. There was a new tone in his voice as he said softly, "There's a lot of power in this one. Yes, a _lot _of power."

"Ethan, I suggest you leave now, or I'll make you leave." Giles suddenly appeared, and an angry-looking Xander, Buffy, Dawn and Anya were with him.

"Very well, brother. I'll see you soon, Giles, sooner than you think. Farewell, mademoiselle." And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Willow, Tara, are you all right?" Xander asked worriedly.

Tara and Willow looked at each other. Willow felt Tara take her hand and squeeze it as she answered, "We're fine."

"Willow, w-what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I love you. I'm in lovewith you, Tara."

"I…I love you too, Willow."

Willow leaned down and gently captured Tara's lips with hers.

And from that moment on, Tara would still remember how the moon seemed to shine in Willow's eyes, and the softness of her lips during their first kiss.

End of part five

03/02/2004 5:54 PM


	6. Spells and Rides

Unicorn Part Six: Spells and Rides

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. At all. Nope.

Summary: Knowing that Tara somehow may be the key to Ethan's defeat, Giles begins teaching her more magicks. Willow takes Tara for a ride on her back…

Feedback: 

Rating: PG

Warning: femslash with some fighting; mostly with swords, magicks, crossbows and the like.

Thoughts appear in _italics_; the animals speak to Tara and Giles like this and spells appear like this " ".

When Giles' outfit is described, think of the whole "Fear, Itself" sombrero thing.

A morning about two weeks later, close to dawn….

Tara watched as Xander and the others headed off to the clearing. She turned as Willow came out of the cave. She'd taken a little longer getting ready and Tara couldn't tell whether she had on purpose or not. She came up to Tara and smiled, "Well, Giles should be here in a little while, and we'll be back later. Unless you want me to--"

"No, I-it's all right. You go ahead with everyone else, it's almost dawn anyway." Tara replied. Willow grinned and leaned closer to Tara, their lips almost touching as she said, "Did I tell you that I love you yet today?"

Tara shook her head and Willow's smile widened; "I love you." and she kissed Tara.

Tara's head started swimming as she put her arms around the redhead's neck and moaned softly when Willow's tongue licked at her lips, coaxing them open. The blonde's tongue met hers and Willow groaned, pulling her against her as the kiss deepened. Her hands began running over her girlfriend's body and Tara shivered at every touch.

A man cleared his throat and both of them parted and turned. Giles stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing all blue today, and a cap on his head with a green feather.

"Well, I uh, I better be going," Willow said as she looked at Giles. Tara's face was red as she nodded in agreement. Willow placed one last kiss on Tara's lips and ran to catch up with the others.

Giles chuckled, "It's nice to see Willow so happy. And, _you _are happy, I hope?"

Tara nodded and Giles nodded back, "That's good then. Today, I was thinking we'd start with levitation spells. Is that all right?"

The same day, about noon….

"All right now, just visualize the plate floating, Tara. Picture it in your mind. That's it…."

Giles watched as the young blonde lifted the plate inch by inch off of the ground. He remembered the way his brother seemed frightened of this girl….

"This one has a lot of power… Yes, a _lot _of power."

Giles knew that somehow this girl was the way to defeat his brother and save the others. When he'd brought it up, saying that it would help the others, Tara had immediately agreed to let him teach her magicks.

_Willow__ seems so happy with her. Tara seems happy with her too._ Giles was pleased when he found out the two of them were a couple. He only hoped that Ethan wouldn't try anything.

"All right Tara, that's enough for today."

Tara opened her eyes and let the plate float down on its own. She stood up and stretched.

"Now, how about some lunch? I trust Xander left some out for us both?"

Tara was about to reply when a voice in her head spoke up, Hey Tara, Giles. 

They both turned and saw Willow the unicorn there. Tara's breath caught at the sight of her girlfriend's animal form. _She's always beautiful._ In any form.

Hello beautiful yourself. Don't forget I can hear your thoughts if I want to. Willow teased.

Tara blushed as the unicorn came up to her and nudged her hand with her nose.

Giles chuckled, "Well Tara, I'll have to take a rain check on lunch. We'll continue tomorrow. Ta." and Giles was gone.

If you were gonna eat, I'll go. Ya know, you gotta eat, I mean, it's important and all, so I could just

"It's o-okay Willow. I'm fine." Tara reassured her in the middle of her babble. Worry then creased her features as she asked concernedly, "Are y-you ok? Is Dawn?"

Oh, they're fine. They were by the stream, last I checked. I just thought I'd see if you wanted…. Willow trailed off.

"If I what?" Tara asked.

If you wanted to go for a ride. She replied tentatively. When Tara didn't answer, she went into babble mode again.

I just thought, ya know, that it's such a nice day, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I figured, hey, it's a nice day for a ride, and you could ride on my back, if you wanted to. But you don't have to if you don't want

"I'd l-love to."

Really? 

"Y-yeah."

Good! I mean, great! Willow said happily, and Tara couldn't help but smile.

Willow kneeled down so Tara could get on. The girl started toward her, but then stopped. _What if I hurt her?_

You won't hurt me. 

Tara started. Willow heard her. She wondered if she could talk to her without saying anything out loud. She tried it.

_I just think I'll hurt you._

You won't. 

_But I--_

I trust you. 

_Are you--?_

_I trust you._ Willow emphasized.

Tara was touched by her girlfriend's trust in her. She walked over and climbed onto Willow's back. She shivered as she felt Willow tremble slightly and she twisted her hands into her mane. Willow stood up, and Tara realized it was just like riding a horse. She did like to ride horses.

Ready? Willow asked.

_Uh huh._

Hold on, and Willow trotted forward.

After a while they reached a meadow and Willow asked, Do you want me to go faster? 

Tara surprised herself by nodding.

Ok, then. Hold on tight! Willow began to run, then broke into a gallop.

The blonde was in awe. She could feel her girlfriend's muscles rippling beneath her as she galloped. She asked, _Could you go any faster?_

Yep. Here we go! 

The unicorn ran faster, and Tara gasped. It felt like she was flying. The wind was blowing in her hair, the sun was shining, and she was with the woman she loved.

Only one word could describe how she felt:

"Wow…."

End of part six

03/09/2004 1:19 PM


	7. First NightAlmost

Unicorn Part Seven: First Night…Almost

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I no own Buffy. Yeah, I know you know that, but I gotta say it or I'll get sued… something like that.

Summary: Willow and Tara begin to make love, when they're interrupted by Giles, who has some news about a prophecy foretelling Ethan's defeat….

Feedback: 

Rating: R

Warning: Femslash with some fighting; mostly with swords, magicks, crossbows and the like. There is also some sexual behavior implied too, so if that's not your cup of tea, well…

Thoughts appear in _italics;_ the animals talk to Tara and Giles like this and spells appear like this " ".

The same evening of the ride…

"Aw come on Buffy, why do we have to go? Why can't we just stay here?"

"I told you Dawn, Willow wanted to be alone with Tara for the evening. Xander and Anya are already gone, so I told her we'd leave after dinner."

"But Buffeeee….."

"Don't you 'But Bufeeee….' me, Dawn Elaine. Stop whining and suck it up."

Willow and Tara parted from their passionate kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. The firelight glinted in Willow's emerald gaze and Tara could see the desire there. It made her knees weak and her heart pound, not to mention her arousal grow immensely.

The blonde unconsciously licked her lips and leaned in for another kiss. She responded and gently pushed Tara onto her bedroll, undoing the laces on her bodice slowly.

She broke away and gasped out, "I've been waiting to take this off since our ride together."

"Hmm, d-do tell…" Tara said as Willow pushed the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders; trailing kisses; revealing more of Tara's slightly darker skin to her mouth. She tastes like apples… the red head mused to herself as she felt Tara's hands drift to the fastening of her breeches and begin to undo them.

It was in that moment that Giles appeared, and what a sight he was greeted with: Willow and Tara locked in a passionate embrace in various states of undress. "Oh good lord!" he gasped.

Willow looked up and blushed red, while Tara turned even darker as they did both made a move to cover themselves.

"Uh, Giles… didn't see you there. Is, um, everything all right?" Willow stammered out. Tara buried her red face into Willow's shoulder, not able to even look at Giles.

The sorcerer removed his glasses and began cleaning them; a nervous habit; as he said "Well, I've got some news on how to defeat Ethan, if you aren't…. Busy."

Willow sat up and refastened her breeches as Tara laced her bodice back up, both of them a light pink.

"We're all ears," Willow said, regaining her composure, "What do you know?"

"Well, it seems that after Ethan's birth, a prophecy was made by a seer. It goes something like this:

'The evil

Will rise within him

And he shall smite all in his path

But woe to him

Should he meet

A girl with hair of gold

And eyes of April sky

Shy as the bluebird

Powerful as the sun

She alone

Shall defeat him

The dark one.'

I realized, that after reading it several times, the girl described in the prophecy is…."

Giles trailed off. Willow prompted him, "Well, who is it?"

"The girl in the prophecy is none other than Tara!"

Willow's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Tara gasped.

Me? I'm the girl in the prophecy? I can save everyone? That's impossible!

As she tried to process all of it, Willow lashed out at Giles.

"No! I won't have Tara put in any danger! Find someone else to put in your prophecy, Giles, because Tara--"

"What do I have to do?"

Willow turned and looked at Tara, "What?"

"I said, What do I have to do?" Tara stood up and touched Willow on the shoulder, "If I am the girl in this prophecy, then I'm going to do anything and everything I can to save everyone. And you, Willow."

Willow saw the determined look in Tara's eyes and knew there would be no more arguing. Her girlfriend had made up her mind.

Willow watched as Giles strode out of the cave. He and Tara had spent an awful long time talking where she couldn't hear them, and she wondered what they had said.

Tara came over and sat down beside Willow. She could tell her girlfriend was upset. "W-willow." she said softly. Willow didn't even look at her. "Will, please, look at me."

Willow turned and watched Tara as she said; "I t-told Giles that I-I'm willing to do w-what it t-takes to fulfill the p-prophecy. He knows that, but I want you to know that this is what I want to do." Tara's stutter was gone as she continued, "He said that I had to concentrate on my studies as much as possible."

Willow looked puzzled, her anger gone; "What did he mean?" Tara blushed and suddenly Willow understood. "Oh. Um, okay. So, I guess that means we wait, huh?"

Tara nodded and Willow smiled, "I'd prefer to make love to you on a bed anyway."

The blonde smiled, her heart warmed at the thought and that Willow wasn't angry with her anymore. "Really?"

"Yeah. With a fireplace and red silk sheets on the bed. Oh, and rose oil to rub all over you." Willow herself blushed a little at that.

"I'd like that. As long I got to use the oil too." Tara said shyly. Willow grinned, "But of course."

End of part seven

03/21/2004 1:32 PM__


End file.
